I didn't want this (liar)
by Delebo
Summary: There was a reason rock never wanted to fight. there was a reason he used words instead of a weapon.
1. Chapter 1

He watched as that man fell to the ground. He saw his strength leave him as his knees buckled and his arms dangled at his side like string. All he could think about was the rush, the heart pounding adrenalin was taking hold of him. In that moment there was nothing, nothing but him and the cold steel he griped in his hand. He thought it would be different, he thought there would be screaming, fear, and a moment's hesitation. He was wrong, all that existed in hat moment was him and the gun; a birthday gift from revy. He watched as that man fell to the ground like a puppet; in his mind he heard whispers, faint cries of people he vaguely knew.

Everything was in slow motion, he could see the shells as they floated to the ground like snowflakes, and he could hear the steady rhythm of the clock in the distance. Quickly time went back to normal and he could feel the nicks and cut caused by gunfire barely missing him, he ducked behind cover and no sooner than he had done so he saw a familiar face, It was Benny. He had suffered a gunshot to the leg and was unable to move, rock was barely able to speak but he managed to murmur a few words to Benny "I don't want to die here" Benny could barely hear him above the gunfire raining down on them but the look rock gave him said it all. His teeth were clenched to the point of breaking under the pressure and his eyes were completely different; almost like revy's eyes when she loses herself in the fight but with one slight yet terrifying difference. He did not possess the eyes of a fighter nor did he look like a man griped by fear and clinging to life, he looked like a hunter. This was not the rock that Benny knew, this man was different. The man beside him was filled with anger and hatred at the world for putting himself in this predicament and at himself for not seeing it coming.

The gunfire ceased and voices could be heard in the distance "did we get him?" "After all that the next thing we see should be a walking cheese grater." Rock stilled his breath and quietly whispered something to benny "Give me your gun." At that moment benny couldn't believe what he was hearing, not only did rock want to fight but he wanted to use revy's fighting style. He slid over his 45. To rock and before he picked it up he glared at it, like a butcher glaring at his meat cleaver before chopping up the day's kill. "Rock, I really think this is a bad idea. You're not revy hell, you're not even a gunman. Let's just find someplace to hide befo…" before benny finished his sentence rock leaped over the table that barley shielded them from the hail of bullets and rushed the closest guy to him. He planted both feet in his chest, pressed both guns to his temples and with a bang the First one went down. The other mercs couldn't believe what they saw; their Capitan was just taken out by some no name office prick. Rock used their shock to make the next move and at point black range tapped the next merc in the head. Rock was not a fighter; he couldn't doge bullets or perform acrobatics like some of the other killers in Roanapur, but he had tactics. He knew that he was the target, he knew that whoever put the hit on him understood his position on the lagoon as well as his demeanor, he knew they didn't expect a killer.

Before the other men could train their guns on him rock rolled backwards, grabbing their captain to use as a meat shield; their Capitan was a large man and would be good cover for a while. The men began their assault, spraying bullets at their former comrade's corpse, the first couple of shots were blocked by the body but rock knew that soon both him and his shield would be Swiss cheese. Through one of the holes in the captain's body rock saw one of the men, he took the 45. Benny gave him and shoved it through the man's corpse, knowing the barrel would be long enough to make it to the other side. A single shot and another man down; rock then mustered the strength to throw the tattered remains of his butchered shield into the other mercs. Instead of running for cover rock charged forward, running for the man who had caught his dead captain; rock rammed his gun into the dead man's mouth and pulled the trigger. "Two more to go" rock whispered to himself. He noticed his gun had gotten lighter, he was running out of ammo and had to act fast. He had the luck of his enemies being grouped close together allowing him to sweep kick one of them and after spinning again he managed to take aim at the other and with two shots to the chest he went down. Rocked swiftly turned around to deal with the last one, luckily he had not yet recovered from his took the chance to kick his AK 47 out of the way and put one shoe to the man's throat and another to the barrel of his gun. He looked down at his next victim with the eyes of a man possessed; no, this was not the man Benny knew, what stood in the center of calamity once known as lagoon's office was not even human.

Rock kicked the merc's gun away, but instead of using what both rock and Benny thought to be his last round to end him quickly; rock fell to his knees. He held the gun by the barrel, tilted his head to be parallel with his victim's, and after a short chuckle smashed the butt of his gun down on the man's face. Benny was familiar with with gunshots, he knew the sound of a man taking his last bloody breaths, the hammer being brought back, the loud bang of the gun, and the sound of the casing bouncing on the floor; but that's not what he heard. All benny could hear from behind the table was soft thuds, the kind of sound that's made when you tenderize meat. The thuds were soon accompanied by a disturbing, squishing sound. Benny grabbed the edge of the table and pulled himself up to see what was going on; his eyes widened and only a faint breath escaped his lips "Rock?" Benny watched in horror as rock beat the last of the mercs skull in with the butt of his gun. He was already dead with his brain matter spread across the floor, rock had already killed him but he kept going. His mouth which bore the teeth of a wolf closing in for the kill, the snarl of a hunter; slowly inched toward a sinners grin and then… a smile.

Benny, in a voice made faint by fear managed to utter only two words  
"Rock"  
"Stop"

END


	2. Chapter 2

"I can feel her. I can see her. I can hear her whimpers like a drowning child. Let her scream for me, let the blood drain from her face and her eyes shiver and her breath go limp. I want her to see all of who I am, all of who WE ARE!"

" Shut up. FUCK YOU! You're just a ghost, a specter in my psyche trying weasel his way out of extinction. I'm never gona let you out, your gona scratch at the back of my mind until my bones are dust"

"You can't keep me down forever it's only a matter of time before I infect your muscles and your humanity washes away in an ocean of blood. I'll be there to pull you out of the fire and throw you into the pit, then I will be the master and you'll **wither** **away**"

rock glared at the mirror in front of him, the bad times were coming again. He kept his rage bottled up and sealed tight "He" would like an outburst, a response. Rock kept his rampage sealed inside himself as to not slip into chaos. It's getting harder for rock to force a smile.

A knock is heard on the door

"If it's about the rent I left it at your door this morning"  
"it's me rock, open up"  
"benny?"  
Rock opens the door and is met with a stern look. Benny walks in, and the door slowly creeks shut.

"Benny….. You need to forget what happened. It wasn't me you saw that night"  
"but it was you rock, I saw your eyes. Your pupils weren't dilated and your eyes weren't reaching for the back of your skull. I wanted to believe you were possessed that something or someone was controlling you that night or even that you snapped under pressure, but no. It was you that night rock, it was you.

Rock lights up a cigarette and stares out the window, the rising sun casting shadows over everything. The light makes its way into the room, benny stares at rocks Smokey silhouette.

"She can't know benny. I don't give a dam if this whole city turns on me so long as I'm the same in her eyes"  
"I already swore not to tell anyone so you don't have to worry"  
Rock sucks in a lungful of smoke and leisurely lets it escape his mouth

"I don't hear voices…. Except one. I don't strangle cats or anything like that either"  
"what are you telling me rock?"  
"I want to believe I'm not a bad person but this city…"  
rock takes a moment to exhale  
"It's bringing out the worst in me" 


	3. Chapter 3

"It's raining out"  
"hardly ever rains"  
rock roamed the streets of roanapur in a daze. He wore a drool expression and it looked as if he was just a listless corpse dragging along the side walk. He made his way to the ripoff church and asked Sister Yolanda for asylum during the downpour.

"May I come in for a moment sister?"  
"Of course my boy, get out of this horrid weather"  
"thank you sister"

rock shuffled down the aisle and sat at the table where revy and eda usual play their poker, eda is already sitting at the table.

|"So whacha come for rock? Ready to tell the good lord all your sins, or are you looking to commit some new ones?" she said provocatively while running her fingers up her thigh  
"just escaping the rain"  
"awwww your no fun rock, or has two hands finally tightened your leash?"  
"Tell me something eda, you ever had the feeling that something was coming? Something you couldn't stop"  
"In this town shit could pop of at any moment so I try not to worry about the small stuff, if I did id look like Yolanda before I hit my 40's"  
" I guess your right"  
"what's with that mug of yours? You had a bad day? Someone took your lunch money?"

Rock lets out a slight chuckle before continuing to sulk; the expression on his face is hard to read, somewhere between depression and nostalgia. The rain lets up and the sun manages to peek through the clouds, a ray of light shines through the stained church glass turning the scenery into a kaleidoscope;  
Rock makes his way out the church.

"Can we expect you next visit to be so friendly?" says eda from down the aisle

"Sorry I was such a bad house guest, next time il bring some wine and we can talk about YOUR problems. Sound good?"

"il hold you to that rocky boy"

rock exits the church on a good note and heads to the office, on the way he sees a couple of lowlifes hassling and elderly lady. He decides to intervene.

"Hey HEY what's going on fellas? What the damage here?"  
"This old broad here though she could skip out on her "prescription" payments, what the fuck is it to you?"  
"Call me a Good Samaritan. Now I'm sure there is some way we can figure this out peacefully, im sure we can… [KILL THEM ALL. RIP THEM LIMB FROM LIMB AND MAKE THEM BLEEEEED SWEET NECTAR, HEAR THERE SCREAMS LEAVE THEM AS YOU DRENCH THE COMING NIGHT WITH THEIR AGONY] SHUT UP!"

"Excuse me you little prick, what you just said to me?"

"I'm sorry iv kinda been having an off day and…"  
he is grabbed by his collar and lifted from the ground, the large man clenching him raises his fist and drives it into rock chest.

"if you've got nothing nice to say shut the fuck up"  
"hehehe you got me good but I insist, let me pay whatever she owes you"  
" five grand"  
"youre kidding right?"  
"The price just went up, with an extra fee because you're a smart ass"  
"now I'm sure… [NOWS YOUR CHANCE. TEAR OPEN HIS RIBCAGE, MAKE HIM BEG FOR DEATH BEFOR SQUEEZE THE WHIMPERS OUT OF HIM] we can come to a peaceful conclusion"  
"I don't like you, I don't like your face, I don't like the way you talk, and most of all I don't like your shirt. Here's what were gona do, I'm gona beat your scrawny face in, im going to get what this old bitch owes me, and I'm going to go home and get shitfaced. Now how does that sound?"

As the sun sets on the city an eerie silence is present. Rocks face, once hidden by shadow is now clear. He sports an unsettling grin which bears his teeth which more resemble fangs at this point, his eyes are dimed and his body is limp on the ground. He takes a long breath.

"Can you smell that?"  
"What? Did you shit yourself already?"  
"It's the putrid smell of this city and its people, or should I say monsters disguised as people"

the men look at each other and start to laugh

"did I knock something loose or were you always this fucked up?"  
"Loose? No. but you did let something out, something baaaaaad HAHAHAHA"  
"little shits lost his fucking marbles, let's take care of this punk and get out of here"  
the men approach him, one of them lifts him up again while the other just watches

"you're not gona get a piece of this?"  
"Not my fight brotha man, I just wanna get home to mii wife, promised me a king's feast with some "desert" if ya know what mi mean"  
"your call"

he throws his fist but rock grabs him by the wrist, he grips it tighter and tighter until it ready to break and then he makes a right angle with the man's forearm.

"AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?"  
"It's not me, I swear it not me it's just…" his eyes widen and a sadistic smile is plastered across his face  
"he won't shut up….Until I slaughter you" 


	4. Chapter 4

The sun sets on Roanapur. The skies are a milky blue, littered with cloud debris. Rock stumbles into his apartment and plops on his bed leaving the door open.

"I did it again"

rock kicks off his shoes and falls asleep…

[How long do you think you can keep me hidden… how long before you break?]

"…"

[You tried to lock me away, you tried to push me back into the darkness but now you're in a world drowning in shadows. You can stop pretending rock, its ok to let me loose, its ok to slip]

"…please…stop it "

[It's only a matter of time you know. They'll look for us; they'll track us down and slaughter us in our sleep, But not if you slaughter them first]

"Them… first?"

[Yes rock YES. It'll be easy rock just like those alley men]

"easy"

[you've been standing in the twilight too long rock and the sun is too far away, all your left with is the night. Let us be heroes' rock, we'll be the heroes of all the villains and no more will you have to strangle yourself with that ridiculous neck tie]

"I want to be… a hero"

[And you can be, just let slip the dogs of war rock. Heavy are the shoulders of a man waiting to be released from a prison of his own design. All you have to do is wake up rock… wake up… wake up… WAKE] "UP ROCK!"

Rock opens his eyes to find revy bending over him , peering at him with her usual scowl.

"Wake up shithead we got a job"

"a job?"

"Yea ya know work. What you do every day to keep this shithole of an apartment stocked with food nd booze. And why the fuck was you door open? You looking to picked clean by one of these street urchins running around?"

Rock wipes his dry face and notices something crusty falling from the tips of his fingers, Its blood. Memories of yesterday come flooding back like a bad dream. He notices there is some on his shirt to, a feel of relief washes over him knowing that revy didn't notice.

"Hey rock your shoes are all bloody"

that feeling of relief shifts to dread. How could rock forget his shoes? He left the alley way full of blood and of course he got some on his shoes. He lets out a shaky laugh.

"hahah oh yea those, I got roughed up yesterday on the way home. Something about them not liking my shirt or something"

"I don't see any bruises"

"they got me pretty hard in the gut, I was puking up blood AND my lunch"

" you're a walking fucking target man. You need to toughen up or this city's gona eat you alive, and that shirt of yours needs to go. I told you it was gona get your ass kicked, you need to finally wear the one I got you."

"yea can't argue with you there"

"move your ass or we're gona be late"

rock grabbed the horrid shirt revy got for him a while back and they headed to the office. Dutch and benny were waiting outside.

"You're late"

"sorry Dutch but rock was busy sleeping off an ass whopping courtesy of the fine people of roanapur"

"well he'll have to walk it off cuz we're headed to changs office. He called me this morning saying there's an urgent shipment of gunpowder coming in from the triad headquarters and we need to be a middle man for him and his supplier, after we pick up the details we're outta here"

"got it" rock and revy say in unison

After they left changs office and boarded the ship rock shut himself in the ships cabin, but not before running into benny on the way.  
"So I hear they messed you up pretty bad yesterday"

"Yea. I guess I have one of those unlikable faces"

as rock opens the cabin door benny notices the blood under rocks fingernails

"yea, some things just can't be helped"

the ship sets sail into the infinite blue with nothing but the sun at its heel. The lagoon crew goes to complete another assignment not knowing… they sail with a monster on board. 


End file.
